


Big Black Dildos

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Era, Sex Toys, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frankie has an affinity for big black dildos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Black Dildos

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the completely unimaginative title haha. This was written for the dildo play/fisting square for my season of kink card

They were all sitting around with a few of the other guys from The Used and The Bled, laughing and joking as they drank like they had been all tour. Frank’s not really paying attention to what’s being said if he’s honest, he’s kinda stoned and kinda drunk. He’s too busy sipping his beer and playing with Gerard’s hair as he sits in the elder’s lap, vaguely trying to remember the last time Gerard washed his hair, making a face and wiping his fingers on Gerard’s shoulder then, ignoring the look the elder gave him. Gerard’s hair is greasy. He only starts to pay attention once he hears his name mentioned and looks over at one of the guys from The Bled, James, who’s telling some story to the other guys. 

Frank tunes in long enough to get that it’s about an interview he had earlier, still not sure why his name was mentioned and he frowns a little to himself before looking over at the others all confused, “Huh?” He asks, not sure why the others are all laughing. 

“Dude...dude James totally told this interviewer about your dildos.” Mikey laughed, nudging Frank in the side with one of his elbows which makes Frank frown, because what the fuck those things are sharp, then laugh because yeah he totally knows what dildos they’re talking about. 

“What? Dude, what did you say?” He giggles as he looks over at James, letting Gerard rub the sore spot on his side where Mikey’s elbow had just dug into him. It’s not really that sore but he’ll let Gerard rub him anyway. That thought makes him giggle even more but that could just be the pot. None of the others know what he’s giggling his ass off at but he doesn’t think any of them care; they’re just as stoned as he is. He manages to pay attention for long enough to hear James tell his story again about how he told this poor interviewer all about Frank’s ‘affinity for big black dildos’ once more. 

“And you can’t even deny it, Frankie!” James laughed then, reaching for another beer once he was done with his story, shaking his head a little. 

“Yes I can!” Frank protested, laughing though and finishing off the last of his own beer as he leant back against Gerard’s chest, resting his hands over the top of Gerard’s where Gerard had one resting in his tummy. 

“No you can't! We've all heard you using them.” James insisted, shaking his head and laughing. Frank blushed deeply then, hearing Gerard giggle under his breath, the asshole, and when he glances over Mikey’s grimacing because Mikey knows it wasn’t just him using them. 

James glanced between them and caught on, laughing even harder and shaking his head. “Oh man, that’s some kinky shit. At least I didn’t tell them that.” Frank had to agree with him about that, it's not like he and Gerard are trying hard to be secret or anything but Frank would rather if their sex life was kept that way. 

“Whatever, asshole, I'll still get you back.” Frank chuckled, reaching for another beer and leaning back against Gerard’s chest. He sipped his beer slowly as he leant back against Gerard, smiling to himself as the conversation eventually moved on. 

* * *

The incident didn’t get brought up for another couples days. They'd been booked into a hotel for the night, thank god, and Frank and hurried into the shower as soon as he stepped into their room, dumping his stuff by the door. He showered for as long as he thought he could get away with, making sure to leave enough hot water for Gerard to shower with later, even if he would probably have to end up bribing him in some way.

When he got out, Gerard was sat on the bed with his laptop open on his lap. The elder glanced up when Frank stepped back into the room, chuckling a little and patting the space next to him on the bed.

“Frankie. C’mere, check this out.” He laughed, smiling over at him. 

Frank raised an eyebrow slightly at him as he crawled onto the bed next to him, leaning back against the headboard, towel still wrapped around his waist. “What is it?” He asked, glancing over Gerard’s shoulder.

“Look.” Was all Gerard said, with a giggle, as he turned the laptop so Frank could see it better. Frank wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be looking at at first, reading over what looked like an interview. It was only when he got to that one question that he realised what interview this was and he laughed, shaking his head. 

“I can't believe he  _ actually  _ said that.” Frank giggled, reading over it once more before he passed the laptop back to Gerard. The elder laughed a little before closing the laptop and turning to Frank with a small smirk in his face. 

“It is true though.” He hummed, propping himself up on one elbow and lightly trailing his finger down Frank’s exposed chest, still slightly wet from the shower. “You do love them.” 

Frank smiled a little at him and nodded, reaching up with one hand to cup Gerard’s cheek and pull him closer, “Yeah. That's true.” He murmured playfully against his lips before kissing him deeply. He didn’t really care, most people reading it probably wouldn't take it seriously anyway and he even found it kinda funny. Now he was thinking about them, thinking about the last time they had used them and it was turning him on as he kissed Gerard deeply, sucking lightly on the elders lower lip. He could tell Gerard was thinking about it too and let the elder move the laptop out of the way so he could press closer to him as their lips moved together, sliding his hand down Frank’s side to the top of the towel where it was wrapped around his waist. 

Frank was all for making out with Gerard for longer until he slid a hand up to Gerard’s hair, grimacing when he felt that Gerard’s hair was still greasy, remembering that Gerard hadn’t showered yet. He pulled away from the kiss then, wiping his hand on Gerard’s shoulder as the elder ducked his head to press open mouthed kisses to Frank’s jaw instead. 

“Gerard…” Frank whispered, making a soft noise and tilting his head to give Gerard more room despite himself, getting distracted once more by the little nips and kisses Gerard peppered all over his jaw and down his neck as he rubbed Frank’s sides gently. “Gee.” He tried again, moving his hands to Gerard’s chest and giving him a gentle shove to push him off. 

“What?” Gerard asked as he pulled back just enough to look up at Frank, still lightly brushing his fingers over the hem of the towel around Frank’s waist, knowing exactly what effect his teasing touches were having on the younger. Gerard just wanted to make out with him before they got out the dildos again because he knew they would end up getting them out. But it seemed like Frank had other ideas. “What is it?” He asked softly. 

“Shower.” Frank reminded him, biting his lip a little, letting out a soft noise as Gerard slipped his hand beneath the towel, pushing it off his hips. 

“But you’ve already had one.” Gerard murmured, ducking his head to kiss his way down to Frank’s collarbone, nipping and sucking to leave dark marks over his neck, pressing up close to him again. 

Frank rolled his eyes then, “Not me. You.” He told him, tilting his head back with a soft moan and gripping Gerard’s shoulders as he pressed up closer to him. 

“But I wanna-” Gerard murmured, frowning as he pressed his hips to Frank’s grinding down slightly as he felt Frank starting to get hard beneath him, kissing his way back up to his lips. Frank huffed a little, letting out a soft gasp as Gerard moved a hand up to play with nipples, pinching and tugging lightly. The younger slid his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and moaning softly against his lips as he kissed him deeply and rocked his hips up against Gerard’s, his cock slowly starting to fill out as he got harder. 

“We- we can...just...you gotta shower first.” Frank breathed out when he pulled away from the kiss, sliding his hand from Gerard’s shoulders and down to unbutton his shirt slowly. 

“Why?” Gerard mumbled against his neck, grinding against him slowly for a moment as he played with his nipple before moving a hand down to palm him slowly, smirking a little at the low moan let out, figuring he'd managed to distract him well enough. 

“B-because your hair is greasy....and no offense but you kinda stink.” Frank murmured, closing his eyes and rocking up against his hand, fighting to hide the frustrated sound he wanted to let out when Gerard stopped. He felt the elder pull away from his neck and opened his eyes to look up at him, chuckling at the offended pout Gerard gave him. “Gee, we've been on the bus for ages. Go on, go shower, I'll be here waiting for you. Promise.” He said with a smile. 

Gerard was about to nod and get up with a sigh when an idea crossed his mind and he smirked a little. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow slightly and biting his lip. 

Gerard just shook his head and moved to get up, shrugging off his shirt as he sat up. He went over to their bags while Frank shifted to lay on his side, propped up on one elbow to watch him. Ignoring Frank’s eyes on him, he rifled through their bags before pulling out a smaller bag that they kept their toys and lube in. They didn't bring all their toys on tour- they couldn't- but they brought what they could, including Frank’s black dildos. He smiled as he turned around and took the bag back to the bed, noticing Frank’s slightly confused look when he saw the bag. 

“I thought you were gonna shower.” Frank murmured, biting his lip a little as he smiled playfully up at Gerard, sitting up a little to kneel on the bed in front of him. Gerard kinda admired Frank for how completely unself-conscious he was. His boyfriend was literally knelt there on the bed in front of him, completely naked with nothing to hide his half hard cock or the way even Frank’s belly folded over slightly as he leant forward at a certain angle; if that was Gerard in Frank’s position he knew he’d be doing his damned hardest to hide all of that but Frank wasn’t. Just kept looking up at him with that cheeky smile on his face that Gerard loved so much, his eyes glittering with amusement, full of life and Gerard couldn’t help leaning forward then to capture his lips in another deep kiss, completely distracted by his plans and by Frank’s questioning for a moment as he cupped Frank’s cheek gently. The younger let out a soft, surprised, noise against Gerard’s lips but was quick to kiss him back, sucking lightly on Gerard’s lower lip as he slid his arms around Gerard’s shoulders again and pressed up close to him. They kissed until they were both panting, breathing deeply as Gerard pulled away and rested his forehead against Frank’s, gently stroking over his cheek with his thumb. 

“I am.” He murmured after a moment, quick to explain himself when Frank sent him a confused look, “I am going to shower. I’m going to have a quick shower, and you’re gonna wait out here for me, just like you said.” Frank nodded a little to show he was following along, glancing over at the bag with a raised eyebrow. “And you’re going to get yourself ready for me with those toys you love so much.” Gerard added in a seductive whisper, smirking a little as Frank’s face went from surprised to pleading and the younger let out a soft noise as he nodded. 

“Yeah...fuck yeah, Gee.” Frank murmured, grinning up at him and biting his lip as he unwound his arms from Gerard’s shoulders and reached for the bag, frowning when Gerard stopped him. 

“There’s more.” Gerard said, smirking down at him. “You’re gonna get yourself nice and ready for me and then you’re gonna put on a little show for me when I get out, just to show me how much you really love it, how much you really enjoy using them. You’re not gonna come and you’re not gonna touch yourself. If I like what I see, I might fuck you, and I might let you come.” 

Frank looked up at him with wide eyes then and nodded, “Yeah...okay. I can do that.” He murmured, smiling up at him as he reached for the bag again. This time Gerard let him and watched the whole time as he pulled out two of his favourite toys; one was slightly smaller than the other but both essentially the same, he got the lube out along with them and debated whether he should get out their cock ring too. He glanced up at Gerard to see if he could help but Gerard just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, looking back at the bag, Frank left it, figuring it'd be a lot more impressive if he could hold off without it and if it was a show that Gerard wanted then Frank was gonna give it to him. He handed the bag back then figured he’d made the right call when he saw the pleased look on Gerard’s face as he moved the bag to the side. 

“Go on then, Frankie. I’m going to shower. Don’t touch yourself.” Gerard told him as he turned to head towards the bathroom, undoing his pants and pushing them down as he went. He left the door open and Frank waited until he heard the shower start before he reached for the lube, covering two of his fingers. Getting up onto his knees with one hand resting on the headboard, he knew he wouldn’t need too much prep with his fingers, that’s what his toys were for really and the first was pretty small so Frank knew he could take it but he started with his fingers anyway, pushing two into himself. He let out a soft noise, biting his lip a little as he rocked back against his own fingers, scissoring them and pushing them inside himself deeper to stretch himself quicker

Shifting on his knees, Frank let out a low moan as he brushed his fingers against his prostate, pulling them out then and reaching for the lube and smallest of the two dildos. He can hear Gerard singing in the shower as he lubed up the dildo and brought it round to push into himself slowly, moaning quietly to himself. The idea of what Gerard had suggested was enough to get him fully hard and he thought about it as he pushed back against the toy slightly, keeping it still for a moment when he had it in as deep as he could. The angle was slightly awkward so he had to move to lay down so it wouldn’t be too much of a strain on his wrist, bringing his knees up as he reached down to pull the toy out slightly, pushing it back in. He felt dirtier like this, with his knees up and spread while he fucked himself with the dildo, slowly at first until he’d adjusted to the stretch enough to speed up, pushing it in deeper and changing the angle slightly to try and hit his prostate. 

He liked it though, liked feeling so open and exposed as he pumped the dildo inside himself faster, turning his head against the pillow and letting out soft moans, crying out and moaning louder when he did manage to hit his prostate. He was sure that Gerard heard that because the singing stopped then and Frank couldn’t help imagining Gerard stood there in the shower, all wet and hard, listening to Frank fuck himself. The idea made him groan softly, his cock twitching against his stomach. He wanted to be in there, on his knees with Gerard’s cock in his mouth but then he wanted Gerard to be in the bedroom; wanted Gerard to be the one teasing him with the toy, he wanted Gerard to be the one fucking him. Frank moaned then and arched his back a little, wanting to touch himself but Gerard had told him not to so he wouldn’t. He settled for thrusting the toy into himself faster and harder instead, closing his eyes and biting his lip harder, he didn’t hear the shower turning off, far too focused on how fucking good it felt with the toy hitting just the right spot inside him each time. It was good but not enough and Frank needed more, he couldn’t go as fast or as hard as he wanted to at that angle and the toy wasn’t big enough. Huffing quietly to himself, Frank pulled the toy out, quick to reach for the second and the lube just as Gerard stepped back into the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

Momentarily distracted, Frank bit his lip as he moved up onto his knees and looked over at his boyfriend. The towel hung loosely over his waist, doing nothing to hide his hard on tenting the front of the towel and his hair was dripping wet. Frank wanted him so bad, wanted to grab him by the hips and pull him onto the bed so he could ride him or blow him but Gerard wanted him to put on a show so he just watched as Gerard went over to sit on one of the chairs a little way away from the bed. 

He had been planning on just hurrying but now that Gerard was watching him, Frank wanted to drag it out and do some teasing of his own. So he set the lube down, a playful smirk spreading over his face as he brought the larger toy up to his lips, keeping eye contact with Gerard as he licked over the tip of it, swirling his tongue around the head and watching as Gerard’s eyes went dark and the elder gripped the arms of the chair tighter. Gerard just kept on watching him, not showing any other reaction so Frank stepped up his game, taking the toy into his mouth sucking long and hard as he looked over at Gerard with half lidded eyes, as seductive as he could manage. He knew for a fact that he was good at sucking cock, he’d been told multiple times by many different people and Gerard was always telling him how pretty he looked doing it, granted usually he had his hands tangled in Frank’s hair and his cock in Frank’s mouth but whatever, Frank knew Gerard loved to watch him do it. So he took advantage of it, moaning around the toy as he sucked hard and fast, making sure to get it wet as he did. 

His own cock was throbbing between his legs with how hard he was and he was painfully aware of how empty he felt since he’d taken the other toy out, he could feel Gerard’s eyes on him and all it took was a quiet whisper of ‘go on, go on Frankie, fuck yourself with it now’ from Gerard for him to pull his mouth off, panting softly. His lips were swollen and he had a little bit of spit dribbling down his chin from sucking on the toy, he bit his lower lip lightly, smirking at the low moan he heard from Gerard as he looked over at him, slowly bringing the toy down, lining it up before sinking down onto it with a low moan of his own. While he’d prefer for it to be Gerard, having the toy inside him was some relief at least and Frank let his eyes flutter shut once more as he got used to the stretch, letting out a soft noise at the slight burn as he rocked his hips slowly where he’d just used spit as lube. Riding the toy was a lot easier on his wrist as well, sure his arm was bent at a slightly awkward angle but all he had to do was hold the toy in place as he rocked his hips, able to get a much better angle to hit his prostate and able to move much faster this way. 

He could vaguely hear Gerard’s soft grunts as he stroked himself over the sound of his own loud moans and blinked his eyes open to watch. Gerard had gotten rid of the towel, slouched on the chair as he stroked himself slow and tight. The elder was still staring at and watching Frank as he fucked himself on the toy, moaning as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. Frank whimpered softly, his thighs starting to burn as he rode the toy faster, having to fight to keep his eyes open as he hit his sweet spot dead on, looking pleadingly over at Gerard. 

“Please...Gee, please.” Frank breathed out, biting his lip hard and gripping the sheets tight with his free hand, still holding the dildo in place with the other. 

“What is it, Frankie? What do you want?” Gerard hummed softly, watching Frank with dark eyes, stroking himself slightly faster. 

“Please, can I-?” Frank gasped, gesturing to his cock in an attempt to ask if he could touch himself, grinding down onto the toy harder and letting out a low moan as he rubbed the head of it against his prostate. 

“No.” Gerard answered simply, smirking at the frustrated whine Frank gave him in response. Frank was about to reply, to ask why or just to ask again, cut off by another one of his own low moans before Gerard spoke up again. “Come over here and ride me instead.” 

That was good enough Frank supposed, biting his lip as he pulled the toy out with relieved sigh. Gerard would probably touch him and even if he didn’t Frank always preferred having Gerard’s cock inside him even if he did love using their toys. “Yes, fuck yes.” He breathed, quickly straddling Gerard’s lap, ignoring the elder’s smug smirk. He slid one arm over Gerard’s shoulder and slipped the other between them to hold Gerard’s cock in place so he could line himself up, letting out a soft moan when he felt the blunt head of Gerard’s dick against his hole, rubbing Gerard against him teasingly before he felt Gerard give his hips a warning squeeze where he had moved his hands to grip Frank’s hips.

Frank let out a soft noise then and slowly lowered himself down onto Gerard’s cock, biting his lip hard. He didn’t stop until Gerard had bottomed out, panting softly, he looked up at Gerard and leant up to kiss him deeply. He felt Gerard kissing him back deeply as the elder rubbed his hips gently, encouraging him to start moving, moaning softly when he did. Frank kissed him deeply as he rocked his hips at first, holding onto Gerard’s shoulders as the elder moaned into his mouth, their kiss open mouthed and heated. They didn’t pull away until Frank actually started to lift himself up, letting himself fall back down onto Gerard’s cock, pulling away from the kiss and tilting his head back to moan softly. 

“Oh fuck, Gee…” Frank moaned softly as he quickly set up a rhythm; Gerard thrust up into him as much as he could, biting his lip hard as he gripped Frank’s hips, so caught up in how beautiful Frank looked like that, how beautiful he sounded like that, letting out soft moans of his own. 

“Feels good, Frankie, fuck…” Gerard breathed out, holding onto his hips tighter and shifting his angle slightly, making Frank moan louder and grip his shoulders tighter, digging his nails in a little. “There?” He muttered, making a soft noise and Frank started rolling his hips faster and harder. 

“Fuck yeah. Right there.” Frank moaned, resting his forehead against Gerard’s biting his lip hard as he fucked himself on Gerard’s cock harder, hitting that same spot each time he rocked his hips down. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Gerard’s hands gripping him tightly, guiding his movements and letting out soft little ‘ah ahs’, Frank was getting close, pretty sure that he was gonna be able to come without even touching his cock. It didn’t seem like Gerard was gonna let go of his hips and Frank kinda didn’t want him to; he was too busy using his hands on Gerard’s shoulders as leverage.  “Fuck, so close.” He breathed between moans, rocking his hips faster. 

“Yeah...yeah go on, you gonna come without me even touching you, huh?” Gerard smirked a little as he looked up at him, biting his lip and thrusting up into him harder. Frank could only nod, arching his back a little. It only took a couple more thrusts before Frank went still, his thighs shaking as he came hard between them with a loud moan, dragging his nails down Gerard’s chest. 

“Fuck, so hot…” Gerard groaned softly, letting his eyes fall closed as he felt Frank getting even tighter around him, thrusting up into him harder before following him over the edge a moment later, rocking his hips to ride it out. 

They were both panting by the time they fell still, Frank still in Gerard’s lap with Gerard still inside him as he pressed his face against Gerard’s neck, nuzzling against the skin there and humming happily as Gerard slid his arms around him. “Fuck...that was so good.” Frank murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Gerard’s neck before pulling back to look up at him. 

“Yeah, except now we’re all sweaty again and there was no point in showering.” Gerard chuckled as he lifted Frank off his lap, making a soft noise when he soft cock slipped out of him, getting up so he could lead them over to the bed, flopping down onto it.   
  
“We can always shower again in the morning.” Frank pointed out as he lay beside Gerard, cuddling up to Gerard’s side and laughing at the face Gerard made, shaking his head fondly as he closed his eyes and relaxed against him. He knew he was gonna end up bribing Gerard into the shower again in the morning and he certainly didn’t mind, smiling at the thought as he slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
